The invention is directed to a method for addressing processor units serving the purpose of monitoring and/or controlling a communication transmission equipment, whereby at least one monitoring unit and processor units provided with addresses that belong to local ends and/or intermediate locations of a communication transmission equipment exchange information with one another via a telegram transmission network containing at least one in-service monitoring channel of a transmission section such in normal operation that polling telegrams of the monitoring unit and reply telegrams of the processor units that contain monitoring data are transmitted, and is also directed to a circuit arrangement for the implementation of the method.
Such methods are already disclosed by German Published Application 28 23 925. In the known methods, the addresses are set with the assistance of coding switches or are defined by a specific lack wiring.
A method for in-service monitoring of a communication transmission equipment, whereby useful signals are transmitted via an electrooptical transmission link and telemetry signals are transmitted via an auxiliary channel, is already known from Ewald Braun and Erhard Steiner, Supervision and Additional Services for Digital Fiber-Optic Transmission Systems, telecom report 10 (1987) Special Multiplexing and Live Transmission, pages 107 through 112.
The known method employs address-free telemetry telegrams, so that the processor units provided in the line terminal equipment and intermediate repeaters of a transmission section need not be addressed. The method, however, cannot be applied without further ado in communication transmission equipment that have a star or, respectively, tree structure. When processor units are provided in the telegram transmission network of the appertaining telemetry means in a communication transmission network having star or, respectively, tree structure, these processor units being called under address control in cyclical succession by a locating unit, then a structure corresponding to the useful signal network can in fact also be provided for the telegram signal network of the telemetry means. The problem thereby arises, however, that the processor units must be respectively set to a defined address and this must be undertaken not only upon initialization of the telemetry means but also at every modification of the communication transmission equipment that requires a re-addressing of the processor units.
This problem also arises, for example, when branched equipment for distributing electrical energy or the like are to be monitored with the assistance of a remote control means.